Borra y escribe de nuevo
by Nireya
Summary: Ritsuka, borra el nombre de mi cuello y escribe sobre él el tuyo. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo... Sé totalmente mío y hazme totalmente tuyo. [Yaoi SxR] R&R please TT!
1. Volar sin alas

Nihao :3!. ¿Es tan raro verme a mí por aquí xD?... Hombre, la verdad es que no me sentía con muchos ánimos de escribir estos días, y como se me juntó con el estrés de los exámenes... pero ahora que tengo mucho más tiempo libre y ganas de escribir y de pensar, pues me puse manos a la obra con esta historia, que ya llevaba su tiempo rondando por mi cabecita xDu.

Veamos... es un shonen-ai de Soubi y Ritsuka, esa pareja tan sugoi del anime de Loveless. La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes tampoco. La escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo porque me gusta... y espero que a ustedes también :P.  
La tengo casi terminada, sólo me quedan algunos detalles que añadir y pasarla toda al pc... Y como siempre, dejen opiniones o críticas. ¡Todo vale!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Borra y escribe de nuevo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capítulo 1: Volar sin alas.**_

Nuestras citas se habían convertido en algo normal, parte de nuestra rutina. Soubi tampoco había perdido sus viejas costumbres de irme a buscar a la escuela, aún después de varios años.  
Nuestra relación tuvo siempre sus momentos buenos y malos. Tuvimos multitud de altibajos, la mayoría por culpa de mis continuas discusiones y peleas con mi madre. Habían pasado dos años desde la primera vez que Soubi había aparecido ante mí, y pues nunca se me pasó por la cabeza dejar a mis padres e irme a vivir con él, a pesar de que me lo había propuesto varias veces... Muchas veces llegaba a casa cansado y dolorido por algún golpe, y otras muchas dolido psicológicamente, y era en esas tantas veces cuando acabábamos discutiendo:

-No te conviene estar con esa maniática.  
-No es una maniática, es mi madre... respétala.  
-La respetaría si ella te respetara a ti.  
-Lo hace...  
-Claro, pegándote y gritando con un cuchillo en la mano es respeto...  
-Soubi, por favor... dejemos el tema.  
-Como digas, Ritsuka.

Tantos años juntos habían conseguido varias cosas, entre ellas, confianza. La antigua relación se basaba en simples órdenes y ejecuciones... Yo, Sacrificio, él, Luchador. Nuestras conversaciones, antes escasas y cortas, se habían amenizado. Fue obra del tiempo y de la paciencia que pusimos, no lo niega nadie, pero además de eso, fue obra de "mi madurez"... o algo así decía la psicóloga...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Memoryless... _**La horrible obsesión con la muerte de mi hermano y los infinitos comentarios con los que mi madre me lo recordaba cada día habían pasado a un segundo plano. Por una vez dejé de pensar en eso. Por un día me lo propuse, como me había dicho la psicóloga, y por una vez funcionó. Me preocupé por otras cosas más importantes, como lo eran mis amigos y Soubi, y creo que ahí fue cuando maduré: cuando le expresé a Soubi todos mis sentimientos, todas mis dudas... que todo lo que sentía por él era cierto, que no era un simple sentimiento impuesto u ordenado.

Aún guardaba mis fotos en una carpeta en el ordenador de Seimei. Dicho ordenador había terminado por convertir en mío, pero aún así nunca rebusqué en los archivos de su antiguo dueño, ni tampoco los borré, aunque sabía que él no volvería a la vida para recuperarlos.  
También me preocupé por mis asuntos en la escuela. El final de curso se acercaba, los exámenes amenazaban con estresarnos al final del trimestre, cuando el sol y el calor tentaban para olvidar los libros e irse a la playa o la piscina...

Salimos casi 10 minutos más tarde que el resto; Yuiko y Yayoi me acompañaban como siempre. No había puesto mucho empeño en hacer amigos nuevos, sin embargo con ellos también había hecho efecto el paso de los años.

A medio patio se adivinaba el cuerpo de Soubi apoyado en la columna de la entrada, donde siempre, y nos acercamos hasta él. Nuestros labios se sintieron suavemente durante unos segundos.

-Has estado fumando de nuevo...  
-Sí...  
-¿Es que nunca piensas dejarlo?  
-No es algo tan sencillo. -respondió tranquilamente- Podré hacerlo.  
-Si quieres puedo buscar a alguien para que te ayude, quizás haga más que un libro de autoayuda...  
-No te preocupes Ritsuka, podré hacerlo yo solo.

Tras palabras de saludo y de despedida, Yuiko y Yayoi tomaron el camino contrario al de Soubi y mío. Caminamos lado a lado hablando sobre cosas triviales, riéndonos de anécdotas sin importancia... Nos paramos ante la puerta de su casa y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos... y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez más apasionadamente que la anterior. Nos sacó del ensimismamiento el ruido de un coche, y fue ahí cuando caímos en que había más gente en la calle aparte de nosotros dos.

-¿Quieres entrar?  
-Solo un rato...

Entramos, tiré los libros al suelo, y Soubi, después de quitarse la chaqueta, la dejó sobre los libros que yacían desordenados al lado de la puerta. Sentí el calor de sus manos sobre ambos lados de mi cara, pero presté más atención al tacto de su lengua, acariciando lentamente mis labios.  
Se deshizo del beso y dejó de rodearme la cintura con los brazos para recogerse malamente su largo cabello claro. Cogió mi barbilla con sus largos dedos y me acercó hasta él, volviendo a quedar unidos en un beso. Lentamente me arrastró hasta la habitación que había al final del salón. Caímos sobre la colcha sin soltarnos ni del beso ni del abrazo. Olvidé quién era y dónde estaba, dejándome llevar por el frenesí de la situación, hasta sentir un cosquilleo agradable y húmedo sobre mi estómago. Abrí los ojos para verme con la camiseta enrollada a medio pecho y a Soubi jugando con mi ombligo.

-¡No!. ¡Para...! -y Soubi obedeció tras mi exclamación- Tengo que irme...

Me incorporé sobre la cama y el borde de la camiseta volvió a su sitio encima de los pantalones. Deshaciéndome de mi posición bajo las caderas de aquel hombre, me puse en pie y me ajusté la ropa.  
Salí de la habitación caminando rápido para dar a parar al salón, cogí los libros y abrí la puerta. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la casa, Soubi ya había aparecido allí, tras de mí.

-Llámame luego, Ritsuka.

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me besó dulcemente la cabeza. Tras una nueva despedida salí a la calle.

**_Warless..._** En casa me esperaban las rutinarias discusiones. Esa mi vez mi madre se había pasado toda la mañana comprando y al llegar estaba preparando la comida. Un simple saludo la complació... Había aprendido a decir sólo lo justo para evitar en lo posible las peleas y discusiones, y afortunadamente se habían reducido algo en los últimos meses.

Después de almorzar juntos prácticamente en silencio, esperé a que ella se levantara antes de hacerlo yo. Me cuestioné si ayudarla a recoger la mesa o irme sin decir nada. Al ver que ella lo recogía y no decía nada, opté por ir directo a mi habitación. Ella me observó y no objetó, ni tampoco en toda la tarde...

¿La vida me sonreía de una vez?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde la hice en honor a la rutina: descansé un par de horas tumbado sobre la cama, mirando a ningún lado y haciendo nada. A la hora de siempre estaba en el psicólogo. Fui allí bastante animado y con ganas de contarle a la sensei lo bien que me estaban yendo las cosas y lo bien que me había ido seguir su consejo.  
A la noche cené por mi cuenta, me di una ducha y me acosté no muy tarde. Sobre las once miré a la mesita para ver la hora en el pequeño despertador que brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara que incidía sobre él. Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento y lo dejé al lado del dichoso despertador que me recordó lo tarde que se había hecho al final. Miré al techo, aún sin apagar la luz que ya empezaba a molestarme a la vista y me froté los ojos con los dedos para apartarme el picor. Girándome de nuevo hacia la mesilla, vi el móvil sobre ella y se me antojó de nuevo hablar con él, escuchar su dulce voz... Escuchar su dulce "te quiero, Ritsuka".

-Hola Ritsuka.  
-¿Estabas durmiendo?  
-No, aún no.  
-Menos mal... Siento llamarte a estas horas.  
-Sea la hora que sea sabes que te contestaré siempre.

Y era verdad; nunca había dejado de contestar a ninguna de mis llamadas, y aunque nos veíamos bastante a menudo, él quería que lo llamara siempre, y siempre que le preguntaba el porqué, decía que mi voz le hacía despreocuparse y sentirse mejor... una cosa muy parecida a la que me pasaba a mí al oír la suya; una melodía suave y continua que me abrazaba sin cuerpo y que mecía mi alma.

La llamada nocturna se alargó hasta las once y media, hora en la que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y tuve que despedirme de él. Luego, en la más absoluta oscuridad y en el más negro silencio, me dormí.

¿Soñé? No lo recuerdo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Entonces Soubi te lo pidió? -preguntó Yuiko con la mano en la boca.  
-¡No! -respondí mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por mi cabeza- Ni siquiera sé si él quería hacerlo conmigo.  
-Lo que hizo parece indicar que sí -afirmó Yayoi.  
-Sólo me levantó la camisa y me besó el ombligo...-admití un poco turbado.  
-Ritsuka... ¿Nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza llegar más lejos con Soubi? -preguntó Yayoi como si lo viera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-Pues...

Quería comentarles todos mis temores, todas mis dudas, aunque no sabía muy bien si ellos podrían resolvérmelas, ya que eran tan inocentes como yo, incluso más... Sus orejas brillaban intactas sobre sus cabezas, y sus colas de gato seguían agitándose cuando estaban contentos. Las mías sin embargo ya hacía tiempo que querían desaparecer, pero aún no lo habían logrado tampoco.

La conversación se tuvo que ver aplazada, porque a nuestro grupo se unió otro de la clase de al lado. Las dos tropas se acompañaron mutuamente hasta el final de las escaleras, donde cada quien siguió un camino distinto. Yayoi, Yuiko y yo también tuvimos que despedirnos, pero no tardé mucho en volver a estar de nuevo en compañía, de la que mejor podía estar: en compañía de Soubi.  
Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas y uno de sus besos dulces como el almíbar, sabor que me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? -preguntó mientras yo abría la puerta.  
-No puedo... -me volví hacia él y negué tristemente.  
-No te preocupes, nos veremos mañana-dijo acariciándome suavemente la cabeza- Te me cuidas mucho.  
-Y tú.  
-Te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arg... sigo odiando los comienzos x.x... Al final acabará quedándose cortito... pero quizás demasiado... En fin... ¡no quiero pensarlo! A ver cómo lo termino al final. La historia en sí me gusta, pero no acaba por convencerme del todo, y no sé por qué TT... **(sobs sobs)**.  
Por cierto xD las palabras _"-less"_ son los títulos de los capítulos del anime. Es algo así como un songfic o.o... aunque no muy logrado xDu.

En fin, ustedes me dirán qué les parece. Dejen sus comentarios, please :3!  
_Nãkemiin!_


	2. Sin confianza

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron TT... ¡Los adoro xD! No esperé recibir tantos... ¡y perdonen por la espera!  
Respondiendo ;3:

**Hikaru Dockor:** Pues a mí el comienzo sigue sin gustarme, no sé qué tiene que no me acaba de convencer... ¡Igualmente gracias por el comentario n.n!

**Zahia-vlc**: Wiii! Thx por el comentario TT...

**Amazona Verde**: Sep xDDD 2 añitos reprimiéndose... el pobre Soubi está necesitado ya. Aunque parezca que no, le duele que Ritsuka siempre le corte el rollo xDDUu, ya llegarán a más. Espero que te siga gustando nn.

**Shune:** OMG! Perdón por la tardanza TT... pero weno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado xDU.

**Hentai Hikari-chan**: Wii! Gracias por decir que mi redacción es buena TT la verdad es que siempre me ha preocupado eso. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, en serio!

**Amberosse**: Juas juas... pues pues quizás sí las pierda, quizás no... pero yo soy una pervertida, así que puedes imaginarte como acabará xDD.

**Kasumi**: Aaahh... ¡No me empiecen a pedir lemon TT! Que si me apuran mucho lo hago xD... pero este fic quería hacerlo un poco más light, no sé... por lo pronto no tengo pensado hacerlo lemon, sí un poquitín serio y tal, pero nada salido xD. De todas maneras acepto ideas :3.

**annymew**: Jeje¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo también espero que no se me corte la inspiración xD.

**:.Crowylo.::** Thankius! Bueno, aún me queda un poquito para terminarlo, pero no será muy largo tampoco. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga gustando n.n.

**Helena:** xD Sii¡Todos queremos que pierda sus orejitas yaaaa xD! A mí por lo menos, en el anime eché en falta algo... ¡y en el manga también¡No hay derecho! Wenu, espero que te siga gustando.

**jakito yui ishida**: Bienvenidos (ah, leí su profile xD no creí que fueran 3 personas distintas n.n) y gracias por leer y el comentario. Pues te puedo asegurar que hay muy buenas historias de Loveless aquí, por si te interesó leer alguna otra.

**Principe-de-la-dulce-pena:** ¡Thanks por el comentario! Siento el retraso... ¡y ya queda menos para que Ritsuka pierda sus orejitas!

**lorenonga:** Hahahaha xDD!! Sí que hay ganas de que le quite las orejas a Ritz, eh? xD Weno... ¡ya queda menos para eso! Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo también n.n.

**caroki-chan:** Sip... no estoy yo tampoco muy acostumbrada a hacer los capis tan cortos, pero nu pude hacerlos más largos, perdón... ¡Iré a ver esa historia! Ah, y no te preocupes por lo de hentai xD yo también lo soy... mwahahaha! xDD Wenu, espero que te siga gustando¡bye bye!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Borra y escribe de nuevo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Capítulo 2: Sin confianza._**

**_Bondless..._** Me quedé detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Yuiko y Yayoi... No era que no quisiera tener sexo con Soubi, sino que no sabía cómo hacerlo, sin embargo él sí... pero no lo culpaba por ello. Me tapé cada una de mis suaves orejas con las manos y luego las arrastré hacia abajo, como en una caricia forzada. Cuando acabé tocando mis otro par de orejas, las redonditas y sonrosadas, dejé de pensar en todo el tema, pensando que si tenía que pasar, pasaría.

El ambiente en mi casa parecía mucho más tenso de lo que lo había estado el día anterior, y no me gustó nada. Me asomé a la cocina y vi a mi madre sentada sola a la mesa con su plato delante de ella, y el mío al otro lado, en donde acostumbraba. Sin decir nada, me senté. Ella no había agarrado los palillos aún, y los pedazos de carne parecía que se habían enfriado hasta endurecerse dentro de la salsa. Aguanté sin decir nada; ella se levantó de pronto dando un golpe seco en la mesa haciéndola temblar para luego comenzar a gritar:

-¿Dónde está Ritsuka?

Se acercó hasta mí y me agarró del cuello en el mismo momento en el que yo me incorporaba para enfrentarme a ella. Me apretó con fuerza, cortándome la respiración... No pude hacer nada, hasta que me empezó a faltar el aire y, por puro instinto de supervivencia, saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía; agarré sus manos por las muñecas y lentamente las fui separando hasta que de nuevo pude tomar una bocanada de aire. La mantuve así, con las manos inmovilizadas, aunque ella no dejaba de debatirse, y al verse inútil de manos, intentó soltarse para volver a estar libre. Esperaba que se cansara pronto, pero ella no parecía tener intención de parar, y yo no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Miré a mi alrededor, pero tampoco encontré nada que pudiera serme de ayuda.

-Mamá, soy yo... tranquilízate.  
-¿Dónde está Ritsuka¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
-Mamá...

Ni con palabras pude calmarla, y parecía que la hacían enfurecer aún más. Era inútil tratar de hacerle ver que yo era su hijo, así había sido durante muchos años... y seguía sin cambiar.  
Mis manos empezaron a sudar y, de un fuerte tirón, logró soltarse la mano izquierda, que fue a parar a mi cara con un sonido sordo; el dolor vino luego, cuando empezó a quemar. Mi madre aprovechó mi momento de debilidad para intentar liberar su otra mano. Sentí un dolor agudo cuando sus dientes ciñeron mi piel, consiguiendo ella lo que quería: le solté la mano y sus dientes dejaron de pellizcar mi mano dolorosamente.

-Devuélveme a mi Ritsuka...

Yo era su enemigo, y estaba dispuesta a matarme para recuperar a un hijo que ya no existía ni regresaría nunca. De encima de la mesa agarró la botella de agua por el cuello. El aire que había entre el tapón y el agua pasó a estar golpeando el cristal de la base. Sabía que la iba a estallar, pero no quería imaginar en donde. Levantó el brazo para asestar el golpe. La botella iba directa a mi cabeza, pero acabó estallando contra la mano en la que me había mordido. Primero fue el tacto frío de la botella, luego el agua salpicó a todos lados junto con trozos de vidrio... Fue el colmo: me eché a correr hacia la puerta sin esperar a nada más. La abrí, salí corriendo por ella sin cerrarla, y no paré de correr hasta que hube pasado cuatro calles, cuando me empezaba a faltar el aliento. Me paré y respiré fuertemente varias veces para conseguir tranquilizarme. El aire, al pasar por mi garganta, me hacía daño, pero la respiración se fue normalizando al cabo de unos minutos. Me miré el dorso de la mano, en donde lucían unos pequeños arañazos pintando trazos de color rojo sobre la piel húmeda y pálida.

Luego ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir. Mi estómago rugió de hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y no podía regresar a mi casa... Pensé en Soubi. Él no me pondría ninguna pega para quedarme con él... pero entonces recordé que empezaría otra pelea, en la que sabía que él tendría razón, pero no se la daría. Todo acabaría o en una discusión interminable o en un portazo, cada uno en un sitio distinto, separados...  
Tenía una chaqueta atada a la cintura. Me la puse asegurándome de que las manos estuvieran bien cubiertas con la suave tela. Ésta se adhirió a las heridas con facilidad, produciéndome el roce un escalofrío. Tenía aún el cuerpo caliente de la carrera y estar más abrigado me agobiaba, así que no subí la cremallera. Luego continué caminando. Atravesé unas cuantas calles y aparecí ante la casa de Soubi, en la que aún vivía con Kio. Pensé en qué le iba a decir... no estaba muy seguro, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no le iba a contar lo que había pasado con mi madre aquella tarde... Y llamé a su puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Trustless..._** Soubi tardó poco en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo, una expresión de desconcierto apareció en su serio semblante, luego lo reemplazó por una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Eché una rápida ojeada a la casa, había ido varias veces y siempre me sorprendía de lo ordenada que estaba a pesar de que habitaran en ella dos hombres solteros. Uno de ellos no parecía encontrarse allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ritsuka?  
-Tenía ganas de verte.  
-Pero si no hace ni media hora que te dejé en la puerta de tu casa... ¿No tenías algo que hacer?  
-Sí, pero lo cancelé para venir a verte.  
-Sea como sea, me alegra que estés aquí, aunque no consigo librarme de mi asombro.

Se acercó hasta mí nuevamente... y nuevamente nos besamos. Nuestros labios se unieron, los abrimos para dejar que nuestras lenguas también disfrutaran del contacto. Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura lentamente, y él colocó las suyas sobre mis mejillas, luego sobre mi cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos... Solté un gemido no de placer, sino de dolor y me quedé parado en seco, de nuevo sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó separándose de mí- ¿Te hice daño?  
-No, no es eso... me dio un dolor en el cuello, seguro que hice algo brusco...  
-Estás tenso...  
-No es nada.

Con la mano intacta me masajeé un poco el cuello para disimular. El sillón no estaba lejos, así que me alejé de Soubi y me senté, recostándome contra el respaldo y respirando profundamente. Soubi permaneció levantado, mirándome de nuevo con esa expresión seria. Fue a la cocina un momento y regresó con un vaso de agua, que dejó sobre la mesa, delante de mí. La acepté, posé el cristal sobre los labios y tomé un ligero sorbo. Estaba dulce y me calmó el carraspeo que tenía desde después de la carrera.

-¿Qué le has puesto?  
-Azúcar.  
-¿Por qué?

Evadió la pregunta para evitar contestar y se sentó a mi lado. Daba la sensación de que no quería hablar del tema, pero sin embargo tenía que hacerlo y se sentía obligado a preguntar.

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez?-preguntó sin mirarme directamente.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería, y sabía que él también se había dado cuenta. Era inútil cambiar de tema, así que respondí:

-Nada.  
-Muéstrame tu brazo- pidió autoritario, aunque sin levantar la voz.

Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y lo miré directamente a los ojos, intentando parecer tranquilo y que no tenía absolutamente nada que ocultar. Soubi aguantó mi mirada durante unos instantes, luego me tomó la barbilla suavemente con la mano izquierda y, sin soltarla, tomó igual de suavemente la mano debajo de la chaqueta que ocultaba los arañazos hechos por el cristal. Levantó tímidamente pero con decisión la manga para observar las heridas por sí mismo. En ese momento parecía más grave de lo que realmente era, ya que las líneas rojas se habían esparcido. Siguió apartando el tejido cuidadosamente hasta que lo acabó enrollando sobre el codo. Cada pequeño roce era un escalofrío para mi cuerpo. Ya no sentía calor, y las gotas de sudor que momentos antes había rodado por ambos lados de mi cara eran ahora gotas heladas teñidas de nerviosismo. En ese momento me entraron náuseas y creo que me tambaleé. Soubi se olvidó por un instante de las heridas y se acercó hasta la mesa a coger de nuevo el vaso de cristal.

-Tómatelo todo.

Volví a cogerlo y a beber lentamente. Por más que bebía no me encontraba mejor, pero acabé hasta la última gota, que me supo incluso más dulce que el resto. Cerré los ojos y me recosté contra el sillón... ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que Soubi no se daría cuenta? Era realmente absurdo, me conoce demasiado bien.

-No es grave- añadió.  
-Me alegro...-dije sin mucho entusiasmo, a lo que siguieron momentos de silencio.  
-¿Es que no confías en mí, Ritsuka?  
-No es eso...  
-Desde que apareciste por esa puerta adiviné que algo te había pasado- continuó.  
-Lo siento...

Ante todo, no parecía preocupado por mi. Me decía las cosas con dureza, aunque ni su tono ni el volumen de su voz hubieran variado un ápice... Empezaba a creer que no había sido una buena idea haber ido a su casa, quizás hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado en la mía con mi madre y que ella acabara conmigo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor para ella, para mí... y para Soubi.  
Éste se levantó súbitamente después de dejar cuidadosamente mi brazo sobre uno de mis muslos.

-Espera, voy a curarte esa mano.

Soubi cruzó el salón y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se oyó un mover de cajas y al rato salió con varias cosas bajo el brazo.

**_Painless..._** Volvió a sentarse a mi lado, cogió varias gasas y puso mi mano sobre ellas, sin dejar de agarrarla suavemente, luego vertió un líquido transparente que lo sentí frío al principio, pero que luego empezó a picar cruelmente. El mareo y las náuseas se me habían pasado, pero sentía hambre. Soubi esperó unos instantes y luego comenzó a limpiar las heridas con un poco más de líquido en una gasa nueva. Sin darme cuenta, algo húmedo comenzó a rodar por mis mejillas, y no era sudor. Me sequé los ojos con la otra mano sin despegar la vista del suelo, pero seguía llorando, primero silenciosamente para no llamar la atención, pero cuando llegó un momento en el que ya no podía aguantarme el llanto, no me importó que Soubi se diera cuenta y pude llorar a gusto. Él dejó de curarme y buscó mis ojos, pero se encontró con que yo giraba aún más la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-Ritsuka, mírame.

Primero me resistí y seguí con la cabeza volteada, luego, no sé por qué, obedecí. Me sequé de nuevo las lágrimas y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Nos miramos durante un largo rato en el que parecía que nos comunicábamos sin palabras.

-¿No te vas a enfadar?- pregunté temeroso de la respuesta.  
-¿Enfadarme porque no aguantas un poco de agua oxigenada? -preguntó sin más- No, no voy a enfadarme por eso.  
-Hablo enserio-añadí un poco fastidiado porque se hubiera tomado mi pregunta a risa.  
-Yo también hablo enserio.

Después de haber dejado el brazo totalmente limpio parecía un simple arañazo poco certero de un gato callejero. Cogió unas tiritas y cubrió aquellos cortes más profundos, todo con la misma delicadeza. Miré sus manos durante todo el tiempo; una pequeña cicatriz redonda tatuaba su mano izquierda por ambos lados, vestigios de una pelea en la que un clavo atravesó su carne de lado a lado... por mi culpa.  
Recogió las gasas usadas, metió la botella de agua oxigenada dentro de la caja que había llevado y se levantó de nuevo a dejar las cosas en su sitio.

-¡Tú tampoco confiaste en mí cuando te hicieron eso!-le grité, refiriéndome a su mano, lo que él entendió perfectamente.

Soubi se quedó parado en seco, atónito por mi súbito grito de reproche. Me daba la espalda y no podía saber cuál había sido su reacción, pero imaginaba que le había molestado mi comentario, ya que siguió sin decir nada.

Después de salir del baño entró de nuevo al salón, fue a un pequeño mueble en donde estaba el teléfono y rebuscó en uno de sus cajones. Estaba lejos y no pude distinguir más que dos objetos de distinto tamaño. Sin decir nada tampoco esta vez, se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación, abrió uno de sus grandes ventanales y se sentó debajo de ellos. Volvió a empuñar sus dos objetos, sacó una cosa pequeña y alargada del más grande de ellos y la colocó entre sus labios, una llama prendió el otro extremo de ella instantes después. Una pequeña bocanada de humo salió por la ventana abierta... Estaba fumando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me pregunto por qué se me siguen quedando enanos los capítulos xD aunque este estuve tentada de hacerlo más largo, pero creo que donde lo he dejado queda más interesante... mwahahaha xD¡Soy mala!  
Bueno, de nuevo siento todo el tiempo que me he tomado para subir este capítulo, espero tardar menos con los siguientes x.X. Espero que me dejen comentarios, sugerencias, críticas o lo que quieran, que me encanta leer lo que me dicen xD. (¡Thx Skinless por tus comentarios! Gracias a ellos pude corregir algunas cosas y debo decir que me gustan más así nn)

Nos leemos. _Nãkemiin!_


	3. Agua con hielo

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews n.n. Respondo por aquí porque aún no sé cómo demonios se usa el review reply ese xDDD... y eso que llevo aquí años, pero parezco una perra vieja a la que le quieren enseñar trucos nuevos xDU. Así que yo sigo en mi línea:

**-Chesire-Cat-92:** No te quedes sin uñas por mi culpa xD! Seguro que a estas alturas ya no te quedarán ni los dedos, teniendo en cuenta que he tardado 2 meses en actualizar n.nU... Weno, pues que disfrutes y que te vuelvan a crecer las uñas para que puedas seguir mordiéndotelas :3.

**sherrykourin**: Sexo sexo... Omg! xD bueno, pues siento decepcionarte, pero en este tampoco hay sexo x.x... dentro de poco habrá algo, pero no adelanto nada xD

**AoshMi SeshLin**: Grax por el review n.n. Pues aquí sigo.

**Skinless: **Waaah! Muchísimas gracias por tu review TxT! No has sido para nada destructiva como tú dices xD, tranquila que si pongo que se aceptan críticas es porque me gusta recibirlas, aunque yo también me paro antes de criticar cualquier cosa por miedo a herir, pero no te preocupes que no ha sido el caso n.n, enserio que me han servido de mucha ayuda tus críticas y gracias a ellas pude modificar algunas cosas y debo decir que ahora me gusta más que antes xD! Gracias de nuevo n.n, espero que te guste y si puedes aportar más veces tu punto de vista lo agradeceré mucho.

**tomoe elric**: Jajajaaj xD sí es cierto que en los mejores momentos siempre hay algo que hace que te salga todo del revés u.u pero no siempre las cosas acaban mal, y no hay mal que por bien no venga tampoco :3! Y bueno... dejaré que Soubi lo mime y lo manosee todo lo que quiera xDDDDD.

**Helena:** Gracias por tu review de nuevo n.n! Me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Borra y escribe de nuevo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Capítulo 3: Agua con hielo._**

El tiempo pasaba condenadamente lento. Soubi seguía apoyado en la pared, sentado bajo la ventana. El cenicero, ahora con el fondo lleno de cenizas y colillas, también seguía en el mismo sitio. Apagó su octavo cigarrillo y sacó el siguiente de la caja.  
Tampoco yo me había movido del sitio y no había dejado de mirarlo, esperando a que se diera cuenta de que lo llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo... Intentaba mostrarle mi desconcierto y mi pena, intentaba hacerle recordar que detesto el tabaco.  
Tras encender su noveno cigarrillo y expirar otra pequeña nube de humo, dirigió los ojos hacia mí.

-Si tienes hambre, ve a la nevera, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo.

Ni asentí ni dije nada, sólo esperé a que Soubi diera señales de que había entendido el mensaje de "odio que hagas esto", pero él sólo se limitó a seguir aspirando nicotina. Finalmente me levanté y entré en la cocina. Cuando regresé al salón después de haberme llenado el estómago, el olor a hierba quemada seguía siendo predominante, y el último cigarrillo recién encendido humeaba entre sus dedos. A través de la ventana abierta se podía apreciar cómo el aire cobraba fuerza y hacía silbar las hojas de los árboles. Con paso decidido y sin poder aguantarlo más, me acerqué hasta él y, agarrando con una mano su muñeca, y con la otra el cigarro, se lo arrebaté, lo apagué en el cenicero junto con los demás y me incorporé de nuevo.

-Si lo que quieres es matarte, no lo hagas delante de mí- dije con dureza.

Soubi permaneció callado. Sentado y recostado contra las frías paredes no dejaba de mirarme fijamente. Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el sillón, en el mismo lugar que anteriormente, a 5 metros en línea recta de mi luchador.  
Por un momento me pareció verlo sonreír.

-No pretendo morirme todavía- dijo -A no ser que tú me lo ordenes.  
-Si lo hiciera, nunca me lo perdonaría, y más sabiendo que estás molesto conmigo... Odio esta situación.

Los dos volvimos a quedarnos callados mientras el rumor de las hojas azotadas por el viento sonaba como música de fondo. Silenciosamente, Soubi acabó por levantarse. Los pantalones se le caían y mostraban parte de su cintura. Tras incorporarse, se los colocó bien y volvió a bajarse las mangas de la camiseta que se había arremangado por simple comodidad. Con sus pasos característicamente serenos, se acercó hasta la papelera y vació en ella el contenido del cenicero. Luego fue a cerrar la ventana, dejándola abierta unos centímetros, y corrió las cortinas por delante de ella, dejando la habitación en penumbra. El día oscurecía y la luz apenas se filtraba a través de la tela de la cortina. Soubi encendió las luces y se sentó a mi lado. No me atreví a mirarlo directamente; los dos teníamos cosas que esconder.  
El olor desagradable del principio fue poco a poco amainando y, a su vez, fue reemplazado por el suave perfume que desprendía el cuerpo de Soubi, mezclado con olor a tabaco. El calor que emanaba fue poco a poco sustituyendo la humedad de mi ropa. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda cuando sentí sus labios en el cuello, sólo una vez.

-Esto no fue culpa tuya- dijo poniendo la palma de su mano a la altura de mis ojos. -Y aunque lo fuera, si hubiera sido para protegerte, lo habría hecho de todas maneras y no me arrepentiría de ello.

Cogí su mano con delicadeza, como temiendo hacerle daño, aunque sabía que lo único que quedaba de aquella herida era la cicatriz. Paseé los dedos por las líneas de su mano, y también por encima de la cicatriz.

-Tengo miedo de perderte...-dije.

En respuesta, Soubi deshizo su mano de entre las mías y me rodeó con ella. Luego me atrajo hacia él y acarició mi hombro.

-Todos tenemos secretos ¿no es así?- preguntó.   
-Eso es lo peor... ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?   
-A veces escondemos la verdad o la modificamos para proteger a otros, o también para protegernos a nosotros mismos- explicó -¿Crees que eso es malo?   
-No, no lo es.- respondí.

Me había recostado contra su hombro y había cerrado los ojos. Fuera de la casa comenzaba a caer una fina llovizna y la habitación se fue enfriando poco a poco. El sueño comenzó a invadirme, y cada vez era menos consciente de mí mismo. Sentí un cosquilleo en el pelo y en las orejas, un cosquilleo que me erizaba todo el vello, y acabé por despertarme; Soubi me estaba soplando las orejas para que me despertara; esa era su costumbre.

-¿Quieres bañarte?- preguntó mientras yo aún abría los ojos.  
-¿Ahora...?- respondí adormilado.  
-Si quieres te baño yo- dijo con malicia.  
-No, ya lo hago yo.

Me desperecé rápido y me froté los ojos sólo cuando estuve de pie. Soubi se levantó después de mí y fue por una toalla. Cuando la tuve, entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Temblaba. Ya dentro de la bañera dejé que el agua empapara mi cabello y escurriera por mi espalda. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y dejé que el suave roce de las gotas relajara lentamente mi cuerpo. Me enjaboné y volví a aclararme, luego cerré la llave del agua y me aparté el pelo mojado de los ojos. Con la toalla fue también lo primero que me sequé, luego me la até a la cintura y abrí la puerta. Se me había olvidado coger la ropa.  
No tuve que irme muy lejos, nada más abrir la puerta me encontré con Soubi, que me tendía un pijama de color claro.

Aunque había crecido un poco más aquel año, Soubi seguía siendo mucho más alto que yo, y como consecuencia, su ropa me quedaba enorme: la camisa se me escurría por uno de los hombros, dejándolo casi totalmente descubierto, y los pantalones, que deberían ser cortos, me llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Cuando volví a presentarme delante de Soubi, éste no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes que crecer más, Ritsuka.  
-Es que tú eres demasiado alto...  
-Es posible.

Pasó por mi lado y me revolvió el pelo mojado, luego entró en el baño y empezó a desnudarse sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Yo estaba entretenido intentando quitarme los nudos del pelo con un cepillo, pero sin quererlo, miré hacia la puerta y observé durante unos segundos. Entonces, Soubi miró hacia donde yo estaba y me sorprendió mirando, pero tampoco hizo nada por impedir que siguiera haciéndolo, sólo se metió en la bañera y corrió las cortinas para impedir que el agua salpicara. Pronto oí de nuevo el rumor de las gotas repicando contra su cuerpo. Si algo adoraba Soubi eran las duchas, de agua fría, por cierto. Sabía que tardaría un tiempo en salir, así que me acomodé de nuevo en el salón y encendí la televisión. A la media hora se dejó de escuchar el sonido del agua y apareció su cuerpo de nuevo casi enfrente de la puerta. El pelo le caía en la cara y se le pegaba a la espalda, mojado y enredado. Se secó en el mismo lugar en el que se había quitado la ropa, y en vez de vestirse luego, se colocó la toalla como había hecho yo, sólo que más abajo, lo suficiente para ver el comienzo de su pubis. Luego desapareció un momento para ir a buscar la ropa y salió en el momento que se oía abrirse una puerta a mi espalda. Me giré para ver al compañero de piso de Soubi.

-¡Hey! -saludó algo sorprendido de verme- ¡Ritsuka-kun!  
-Hola, Kio-san -saludé sonriendo.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí, chibi-chan?  
-Vine a hacerles compañía.  
-¿Y dónde está Soubi?  
-En el baño.

Kio dirigió la mirada a la entrada del baño, pero no comentó nada acerca del atuendo provocativo de Soubi. Sólo se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Quieres que te deje la habitación? –preguntó a Soubi lo suficientemente alto para que yo pudiera oírlo.  
-Déjasela a Ritsuka y duerme tú en el sofá, ya me quedo yo en el suelo.  
-Soubi... ¿es que no piensas hacer...?- dejó sin acabar la frase.  
-Pregúntale a Ritsuka- respondió Soubi, sin más.

Kio se volvió hacia mí, y cuando me llamó dejé de mirar la televisión y la apagué para que el ruido no molestara.

-Ritsuka ¿dónde dormirás? -Si no hay espacio dormiré en el suelo.  
-¿Entonces dormirás con Soubi en el suelo?... ¿No es un poco incómodo? _**(N/A: xDDDD qué me gustan este tipo de situaciones... Imagínense a Kio con una cara de malvado pervertido, a Soubi con una gota tras la cabeza y a Ritsuka con signos de interrogación por todos lados... ¿No se ve tierno? xDDD).  
**_-No, Soubi dormirá en el sillón o en la cama, yo dormiré solo en el suelo.  
-¿Y por qué no duermen los dos en la cama?- acabó preguntando lo más maliciosamente que pudo.

Después de haber estado perdido durante casi toda la conversación, por fin comprendí hasta dónde quería llegar Kio. Ya había dormido otras veces con Soubi, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera me quedaba a dormir en su casa por miedo a tener que decir siempre que no a sus proposiciones. Miré a Soubi para ver su expresión, luego miré a Kio, que sonreía con malicia al ver que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Bajo tanta presión, al ver que Soubi no iba a responder, acabé asintiendo.

* * *

****

**_Friendless..._** Kio tardó poco en echarnos a los dos a la habitación, alegando que tenía sueño y que quería dormir temprano. La ropa se le había mojado parcialmente con la lluvia, así que la colgó en una percha cerca de la ventana. Cerraron con llave la puerta de entrada y apagaron las luces. El salón estaba iluminado solamente por una pequeña lámpara, que Kio aprovechaba para poder leer, el otro foco luminoso provenía de la habitación en la que yo estaba en ese momento.

A pesar de la claridad de la luz los ojos se me fueron cerrando lentamente. Me dejé caer a lo largo sobre el colchón y apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada. Metí las manos frías debajo de ella y me acurruqué por encima de la manta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ven, Seimei...

Seimei se acercó lentamente hasta una mujer rubia con alas de ángel. Al lado de ella aparecieron 5 personas más, a cada cual con un aspecto más raro. Yo estaba al lado de Seimei, en medio de una especie de selva frondosa, enfrente de aquella mujer provocadora, cuyas alas brillaban. Seimei quedó enfrente de ella y se arrodilló.

-Ahora tú.

No opuse objeción y me acerqué también hasta ella. Me propuso un trato, al que acepté después de pensarlo durante unos segundos. Un mensaje apareció en la parte inferior de la pantalla: _7 te ha entregado una espada_.

-¿Y esta espada para qué es?  
-Empúñala.

Obedecí.

-Y ahora... mata a Beloved.

Seimei permanecía de rodillas frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, cubiertos por sus flecos azules. Levanté la espada unos centímetros por encima de su cuello, y dejé que la espada cayera por su propio peso... El cuerpo sin vida de Seimei se desplomó sobre la hierba...

-Bien hecho, Loveless...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ritsuka!

Daba vueltas sobre la manta agarrándome fuertemente la muñeca de la mano derecha. Las orejas estaban gachas y la cola erizada, me sentía sin fuerzas. Soubi me zarandeaba para intentar despertarme.

-Fui yo quien mató a Seimei... ¡Fui yo!  
-Ritsuka, tranquilízate... ¡No fuiste tú el responsable de la muerte de Seimei!  
-¡Sí fui yo!.¡Yo lo maté con una espada!... ¡La espada que 7 me dio!  
-¡Ritsuka, tú no has matado a nadie! Escúchame por favor...

Lentamente dejé de moverme, dejé de agarrarme la mano con la que había matado a mi hermano, y abrí los ojos. Tras recuperar la noción de espacio-tiempo me incorporé y me senté son las piernas cruzadas. Soubi había dejado de zarandearme y me había soltado.

-¿Estaba soñando?  
-Así es.  
-Me parecía tan real...

Me palpé la frente. Estaba cálida, y mis manos seguían igual de frías que al acostarme. Soubi se había sentado en el borde de la cama y esperaba paciente a que acabara de ubicarme. Sin descruzar las piernas me incliné hasta abrazarlo.

-Hoy estás más mimoso que de costumbre- añadió intentando animarme mientras me pasaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

Esbocé media sonrisa sobre su hombro, después de cerciorarme de que sólo había sido un sueño, pero no dije nada. Kio nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta, entre pensativo y preocupado, pero sin intervenir tampoco.

Acabamos dándonos las buenas noches. Luego, Soubi se quitó el pijama antes de taparse con las sábanas, quedándose en ropa interior. Yo sólo tenía los pies debajo de la manta, pero en cuanto Soubi se tendió sobre la cama mirando al techo, los deslicé por debajo de la manta y las sábanas y me tapé hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando los brazos por encima. Apagué la luz de la mesita y me tumbé de lado, mirando a Soubi. La oscuridad no era total y podía observarlo aún mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos abiertos. Por debajo de las sábanas me moví unos centímetros hacia él, pegándome contra su cuerpo caliente y pasando un brazo por encima de su abdomen que subía y bajaba gradualmente. Él también se movió ligeramente hacia mí y me besó en el pelo antes de volver a susurrar buenas noches y dejarme dormir tranquilamente, sin preocuparme de nada, protegido por su presencia.

No tenía más miedo de mi madre ni de pesadillas en las que mataba a mi propio hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arg... again un capítulo super corto... ¡y super raro! No escribo los fanfics directamente en el ordenador, sino que primero los escribo en una libreta y luego al pasarlo al pc le modifico cosas... pero con esta no sé qué he hecho que he tenido que cambiar la mitad de la historia... y por culpa de eso me estoy perdiendo un poco xD! Y si yo me pierdo... supongo que ustedes se estarán perdiendo el doble, me equivoco x.X?  
Creo que cuando acabe de escribirla del todo tendré que hacer un super remake... porque esto está quedando super raro! Tomé en cuenta los comentarios de Skinless, que me han servido mucho, pero ahora necesito más comentarios xDDDD... a ser posible de las partes que les han parecido "más raras", y agradecería que me aconsejaran de alguna manera T.T, como si me dicen: "niña, esto no es lo tuyo... retírate"... xDDDU. (Vamos, espero que no me digan eso u.u...)

Bueno... lo del sueño, es una parte que sale en el manga (en el anime no sale nada). En el manga, Ritsuka juega al juego extraño que sale en el anime también, se crea un personaje llamado Loveless y juega en una especie de mundo... bueno, es una especie de .Hack// o Ragnarok, un rol en el que hay varios niveles y puedes intercambiar objetos con otras personas conectadas e ir a varios mapas distintos... Y pues, Ritsuka entra en el piso que le indicaba la nota que tenía Yayoi sobre su consola (en el anime), y cuando entra, se encuentra con una chica ángel que le dice que como recompensa de haber llegado allí, le responderá a las preguntas que quiera, pero sólo puede responder sí o no. Esa chica se llama 7, y al parecer es una integrante de la asociación de las 7 Lunas. No he acabado de leer el manga, pero no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que no dejarán nada claro tampoco xD.

Espero no haberlos trabado mucho con el capítulo este. Siento muchísimo la tardanza también, y espero no haberles spoileado mucho del manga, creí que era necesario para explicar esa parte TxT...

Nos leemos. _Nãkemiin!_


End file.
